Survival Strategy
While surviving the events of Camping is mainly based on luck, there are strategies you can use to increase your chances of survival. Day 1 On the first day, two survival items will be randomly placed in the forest. These items can be a med-kit, umbrella, s'more, flashlight, or lucky coin. The med-kit, umbrella, and lucky coin are the most useful items to find. You will be given a large amount of time to search around the map, use this time to familiarize yourself with the map layout and hopefully find an item. Night 1 On the first night, the monster will appear and players must run away to avoid being killed. It is recommended to head straight for the cave, as this will provide shelter from the rain that follows shortly after the monster disappears. If you ran the wrong way and the tents are closer, take shelter in them instead. Day 2 The only thing you can do to increase your chances of survival on day 2 is to continue memorizing the map. Night 2 On night 2, one of you must go into the rain and retrieve the basket back at the tents. It is recommended you wait for someone else to volunteer to go outside and take the damage for you to retrieve the basket. If no one seems willing to take the basket, you have full health and you know the way to the basket, then retrieve it for the group to advance the game. Simply touching the basket will allow you to return to the cave. Be mindful of the bear traps placed around the campgrounds. (NOTE: The only indication you have the basket is a short sound effect) Once the basket is returned to the cave, luck plays a major role in your survival, especially if you're low on players. The game will randomly choose to poison a player, even if they do not eat their sandwich. They can be saved with a med-kit, by themselves or another player, but if no med-kit is used they will die. The next section is also luck, you must choose one of two slides, one having spikes that will deal significant damage to you. If you grabbed the basket, you are unlikely to survive choosing wrong. Unfortunately, there is no way to tell which slide has the spikes until it is too late. The next section is randomized, it can either be a small maze with bears or a flood escape-esc challenge. If there is only one turn in the cave, be ready for the flooding cavern, if there are two turns, be ready for the bears. In the case of the bears, players should continue to jump, as when the door opens a bear may run out and damage any player it hits. *To survive the bears maze, you need timing and analysis. You'll want to take a left after the bear goes past and follow down the path to the back of the cave. Expect to take a few hits from bears, but if you're fast enough and time everything right, theoretically you can make it through unscathed. *To survive the flooding cave, you must be as fast as possible and nail every jump. If successful, it will prove to be an easy escape. Day 3 Day 3 is the last day in the game. Take note of the two stone pillars by the tents and avoid the bear traps, this will be incredibly useful later. Night 3 Night 3 is the final night in the game. One player will randomly be chosen to be kidnapped, unless only one player is left. You have 30 seconds to either find the player tied to a tree, or hope you're found before the rain comes. After 30 seconds you must return to the blue tent or die to the rain. Once the rain ends, you must immediately bolt for the stone pillar with the ladder. Once on top of that pillar, you've won the game. Coordination A great way to increase your chances of getting or seeing the end is to team up with friends. The more friends in your game and the more coordination you have, the more likely one of you is to make it to the end of the game. By having a coordinated group of three with the proper skills you can guarantee a win, as this will bypass the two deadliest randomized events. Items There are four items that you can find Day 1 that'll help you survive. *The lucky coin will decrease your chances of being kidnapped or poisoned, and ensure you choose the right slide. *The med-kit can be used to save someone from poison, and replenish health if needed. (It is recommended you use it as close to their death as possible to allow them to retain more health) *The umbrella will make you resistant to the rain, allowing you to collect the basket with a much lower damage penalty *The flashlight can help your camping friends find you easier if you're kidnapped *The s'mores do not have any major use, but according to players, if eaten at the same time as the sandwich takes effect, (with the poison) it will stop you from dying. Category:Survival